


Talk

by Zebooboo



Series: Wasteland [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Mutual Pining, yes they are still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: Well, seems like those two had a talk. He felt a curl of resentment in his chest.(Was it fair to resent her over this? Hell no. Did it make him feel better about the situation? Fuck no. Would he keep doing it? His conscience probably would get back to him before his shift ended and make him feel awful about this.)





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this, it was so damn hard, i felt like i had to hack up and spit every word

She was falling.

The wind was rushing past her ears, it was howling, screaming, screeching with a terrible fear. Primal, it lanced through her heart and into her mind and carved an awful nest there.

She was blinded by the light.

It burned, high and bright. Spreading far and wide until her eyes couldn't bear to see more. Made her want to reach up and tear out her optics in denial. Stubbornly turn away and not _see_.

But she couldn't move even if she wanted to. She kept falling. And falling. Falling down. The scorched earth coming to meet her. Take her and lay her down with the rest in the tide of corpses.

_She would make a fine addition._

\---

Schala woke up screaming.

(Or as much as her voice would allow.)

Tyr was there in a heartbeat. Talking to her, distracting her, trying to keep her grounded or else she would fall back and then she wouldn't get out.

(Or maybe she would float. Fly away and never look back down.)

She would only remember the fire. It would be the first time her own brightness didn't bring her comfort. The first time she would accept the cold of the Void creeping in like an uninvited and unwanted guest.

Tyr would worry. Schala would go back to sleep.

(It was still dark outside. That was the biggest comfort of all.)

\---

The line was still blocked to him. And wasn't that a blow.

(Mia is a lil wizard, but he really wanted to use her like a stress ball.)

Cayde spied Ikora talking to Scala in a corner of the room. Schala who had come in earlier looking for her Vanguard in a bit of a tizzy. Schala with Feros' knives having replaced her old, Fallen blades on her thighs.

Well, seems like _those_  two had a talk. He felt a curl of resentment in his chest.

(Was it fair to resent her over this? Hell no. Did it make him feel better about the situation? Fuck no. Would he keep doing it? His conscience probably would get back to him before his shift ended and make him feel awful about this.)

Sundance whirred besides him, a little bit worried. He had tried opening the connection so many times already but this was the first time since Feros returned to the City. It's been a few days now.

He still wasn't sure what he would say if the line opened.

Ikora came to his side with worry lining her face. He stood at attention at her approach, Ikora and worry was a bad combination.

"A situation came up I need to take care off. I will let you all know if anything is needed. Can you handle things alone?"

"Hey, there hasn't even been a patrol getting put of hand, I got this."

He might start talking to the air soon but that's alright, at least he would be alone in the room. Better than trying to talk to a dead person while pacing his apartment at fuck-o'clock in the morning. Better than writing and writing and writing so many letters that end up getting burned anyway.

(Andal hasn't been able to answer him anything for years now. And Ace never could.)

Ikora nodded and ushered the young Warlock out, even when the exo turned to look at Cayde, seemed to want to talk to him, he just gave her a two-finger salute and turned to his map. He sighed, his conscience was already catching up.

He will bust open Feros' door or Traveler help him, he was going to go crazy.

"Cayde?"

Scratch that, he already was crazy.

He straightened up from leaning over the desk and looked incredulously at the door. Feros was still half outside, looking this way and that with uncertainty. Cayde couldn't catch the other's eyes.

"Just go in already!" He could hear Mia shouting beyond the door. Then Feros yelped and jumped inside, ducking before his Ghost could ram her spiky shell at his head again.

The huffy Ghost floated in after her Guardian and she mimed fluffing up before Sundance got to her side and they clinked edges in greeting. Sundance narrowed her points at him and followed the other Ghost outside, the automatic doors closing behind them.

Cayde felt like he was in a comedy and their argument was the punchline.

"They planned this, didn't they?"

"Yes, yes they did."

\---

In the end they couldn't even look at each other. Cayde wasn't sure why. There was an odd, hollow feeling in his chest and he couldn't bear to look at Feros. For all that he wanted to _talk_ , fix this, not have that irrational fear that Fee _hated_  him...

He just didn't know what to say, didn't know where to start. It had been some time since they had actually talked. Shiro had made that painfully clear when he had called Cayde to learn why in hell Feros had climbed the Peak and hunkered down with the wolves without saying a single word.

He hadn't wanted to believe it at first but... It had been difficult, after Tevis. It brought back too many memories on top of losing the Nightstalker. And seeing Feros after the Black Garden? Got too close to an older reality to be good. He took some steps back while trying not to let go and it had hurt them.

Man, he'd fucked up. And he's not talking about the bet.

He pushed back from the table and sat heavily on his chair, put his arms on his knees and just stared at the floor. Shit, they'd both fucked up.

"I'm sorry."

Hey that was _his_ line.

"Aren't _I_  supposed to be saying that?"

Feros looked so taken aback. Did he really lose all trust? Have those late nights, where they barely spoke about anything of meaning been all they had?

Feros spent so much time running across the system that these 3 months must have been all the vacation time he never took in 52 years. He was stuck looking at screens and talking on comms so much, those few times that he had any of His around was to...just have them. After Tevis he barely had them at all. He stopped trying.

"I know I overreacted. About the bet. You're not sending people to suicide missions, I should know that better than most. Why are _you_  apologising?"

He shifted uneasily, finally turned to look Fee in the eye. The Nightstalker looked back, if only from stubborness.

"Shiro is right. We, we don't really talk anymore, right? Not after Tevis."

Fee tensed right up. Turned away and started pacing around the empty room.

"I let you down."

"And I stopped believing in you, where does that leave us?"

Cayde shrugged.

"Either at the end or the beginning."

Fee looked at him incredulously.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Your choice."

"Why my choice."

"Mine wouldn't count for much now, would it?"

That got an angry growl out of the Iron Lord. He heard more than saw the other exo stalk over to him and pick him up from his scarf, hands fisted around his collar.

"Do I need to be angry on _your_  account as well? Can't I be angry just for me? You fucked up, I fucked up, why do I need to make a choice for _both_  of us?"

The orange light in Feros' throat stayed on even after he stopped growling in Cayde's face. He was so _angry_ , he felt the tremors in his hands, saw the widening of the yellow optics.

(He was so beautiful. Cayde had missed him.)

"Would saying I missed you count for anything?"

"Yes you fucker."

"Then I missed you. I'm sorry."

\---

("Your moonshine still needs more sweetness."

"Your taste in drinks is still shit."

"I like my taste."

"You would."

"...Would you still make that bet?"

"Any day. She's a spitfire. Good scout. Ikora likes her. I like her."

"I want to be on her fireteam."

"... _WHAT_."

"Mia wants me to keep her."

"You two decided that after a single fight?"

"Met her in the City, had tea. She apologised for _making things strained_  between us."

"She's so adorable."

"Hmm, she reminded me of Tevis."

"She is nothing like Tevis."

"No, but the Void in her is."

"She's a _Dawnblade_."

"Doesn't matter to it."

"...I'll get you on her team in the morning. It'll be just you two so it's not a _fireteam_ , so emergency backup it is."

"Thanks."

"I got your back Fee.")

**Author's Note:**

> q_q
> 
> i hope you like it


End file.
